


Man in the Moon

by Astronaut_in_Space



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronaut_in_Space/pseuds/Astronaut_in_Space
Summary: 警察Smith/异星来客Neo无论他自述的经历有多么不真实，无论“尼欧”这个名字所代表的月球奇遇有多么不真实，当史密斯放弃去纠结那些不切实际的故事时，托马斯·安德森这个活生生的人，总归是真实的，他带来的感觉，总归是真实的.
Relationships: Thomas Anderson | Neo/Agent Smith
Kudos: 2





	Man in the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> 一点也不普通的世界1.0，现代童话，警察Smith/异星来客Neo，斜线有意义，OOC（我觉得是真的，真的，真的，所以慎入）。

Man in the Moon

月中人

一

  
将近两百年之前，法国人儒勒·凡尔纳曾将人类千百年来的理想写作成了《从地球到月球》，把三位冒险家塞进炮弹里、飞出了地球。只是，大胆的先驱者们终究没能降落在那片银色的土地上，他们被引力固定在了距离月球表面几千英里外的空间轨道上，好似一颗太阳系的新星般永远地、永远地环绕着那触不可及的星球，尽管他们在37年后的《月球之旅》中被同样是法国人的乔治·梅里爱送入了月球的大气层，尽管他们在电影的胶片上完成了一次与月中人们的星际交流。

但是，月亮究竟是什么样子的？

大概六十年前，“月球1号”在苏联的拜科努尔发射场顺利升空，随即消失在了蔚蓝色的天幕里，成为了人类历史上第一个成功摆脱地球引力场的航天器。只是，英勇的侦察兵终究没能像它的名字一样投入月球的怀抱，它从将近六千公里的距离外与孤独的星球擦肩而过，误打误撞地闯入了太阳的呼吸中，成为了宇宙中的第一颗人造卫星。据此十年后，“阿波罗11号”载着三名宇航员穿越了梦与现实的距离，一脚踏进了无垠的静谧。

他们发现，月球是如此的荒芜，如此的寂寥。

怎么样，有一种梦醒后的伤感？但人类也从伽利略在望远镜里寻到月球高地和环形山阴影的那一天迄今，花了四百年的时间，去消解神话退场后的心灰意冷，花了四百年的时间，让史密斯在这个寒风阵阵的夜晚能够坐在福特警车的驾驶位上仰面直视前挡风玻璃外的一轮雨后明月而不致于有什么太过诗意的联想。现在是晚上十一点刚过，倒在副驾驶上的搭档鼾声如雷，史密斯警官烦躁地解开衬衫最上面的一颗扣子，打开了车内的电台，在被悠扬的女声和蓝调的吉他修饰的氛围内拉下车窗，伴着拍弦的节奏将手伸出窗外，弹掉了香烟上多余的灰烬，等待着警用对讲机在几秒过后将会传递的讯息。

“行动小组请注意，一辆银色的凯迪拉克CTS将通过303号道路，请注意拦截，完毕。”

“收到，完毕。”

指间的烟蒂掉落在地，随即又被无情的车轮碾轧进积着一滩水的沥青路。史密斯唤醒小憩中的发动机，踩下油门，转着方向盘，载着被突如其来的加速度吓醒的同僚掉头驶向了另一条路。

警笛声划破寂静的黑夜。

几分钟前，对讲机中所言的那辆银色凯迪拉克闯过了十字路口的红灯，轮胎在潮湿的地上打滑，惊险地避让了一辆从它左侧驶来的无辜轿车，同时，也靠着这不明状况的路过者把紧随其后的两辆警车给晃了一下——拿命拼出来的这几秒间隙使得凯迪拉克又和警方拉开了些许的距离，它超速冲向下一个路口，在逼近停车线的一刻猛地右转，直接从中间的直行车道拐进了与之垂直的道路上。它还在逃。凯迪拉克还在逃，它猝然闯入街边的停车场，不带减速地撞开了道闸，企图从场地的另一边突围。

也就是从这里开始，不到半分钟后，它将驶入303号道路。

“行动小组请注意，银色凯迪拉克将通过303号道路，请注意拦截，完毕。”

凯迪拉克挤过停车场内的通道，车尾因为拐弯时的惯性而剐蹭了一串的车辆。

“目标即将通过303号道路，注意拦截。”

它撞开出口的道闸，右转离开。

“目标驶入道路，拦截！”

猝不及防，一辆福特警车从凯迪拉克的前方奔来，一个转向，横在了它的面前。

**穷途末路。**

“行动！”

一声令下，史密斯掏出别在腰间的手枪，打开车门，端起胳膊，与其他警员们一起走向被警车灯聚焦的银色凯迪拉克。

“下车！”史密斯靠近车门，厉声训斥。

车里的人纹丝不动。

“请配合，下车！”史密斯的神经高度紧张，肌肉紧绷的手臂上血管清晰可见。

车内的人一动不动。

“打开车门！”史密斯逼近目标，枪口瞄准车里横眉努目的抓捕对象。

是个短发的女人。

史密斯单手持枪，另一只手伸向车门把手。

门开了。

等等！

说时迟，那时快，在史密斯开门的霎那，女人的身体直直地窜了出来，把他一头撞倒在地。

天旋地转。史密斯的后背砸在冷冰冰的马路上，只觉天旋地转。

尖锐的耳鸣向史密斯袭来，残忍地剥夺了他的听觉，在视网膜上逐渐模糊的灯光把他扔进了一个无知无觉的环境里，仿佛摆脱了地球重力般轻飘飘的四肢瘫软在地面上。如果说，现在还能有什么东西可以证明他还存有一丝真实生活着的意识，那就只剩盘旋在他脑海中的那首电台歌曲了，只剩萦绕在他周身的齐特琴声了。

银色的音乐。

史密斯有一种自己身在月球的错觉。

“我的天啊，快起来！”

不知过了多久，搭档的声音取代了空灵的歌声而在史密斯的头顶响起，将清醒的感觉随着湿冷的空气一股脑儿地灌进他的身体。史密斯眨了眨眼睛，迟钝地攀住对方的胳膊，被人从地上搀扶起来，站直后，他低着沉重的头，闭着眼睛平复跳动着的太阳穴。但是，好像有什么意外滚烫的液体正在自己的嘴唇周围流动？史密斯下意识地动手抹过人中处，才发现那是鲜红的血水，不仅如此，它们还蔓延到了他的警服上，一滴、一滴顺着外套的领口侵入他的衬衫。好心的同事急忙赶来查看他的伤情，一张大脸在史密斯眼前晃来晃去，把他迷惑得差点分不清这个家伙到底是那群带上墨镜就分不出谁是谁的警员中的琼斯还是布朗。哦，可能是琼斯吧，喜欢睡觉的是布朗。史密斯心想。

“没事，就是流鼻血，”对方说着从裤兜里摸出一团被揉搓过头的纸巾，“喏，拿着，擦擦。”

“你这不会是… …擦过鼻涕吧？”史密斯一脸嫌弃地说道。

“爱要不要。”琼斯翻了个白眼，手掌盛着那团可怜的纸巾摊开在史密斯的面前。

史密斯犹豫着，还是接受了。

“哈，叫你逞能！”琼斯开怀大笑，“不过，你还不是最好笑的。刚才车里的那个女人说要拯救月球什么的，不知所云。”

“什么？”史密斯皱起了眉。 

二

老旧的楼道里一片昏暗，史密斯借着窗外的路灯光踏上洒在台阶间的银月。现在，他的两个鼻孔里都塞着已经被血浸透的纸巾，只能张着嘴巴别扭地呼吸。不过，得亏夜色深沉，熟睡的人们不会发现他的窘态。怀着这样的想法，史密斯小心翼翼地走到那扇门前，将钥匙插入了门锁。然而，他总是记不清开门的话究竟是应该逆时针转还是顺时针转。他试探性地往其中一边旋过极小的角度，门却自己开了，从里面。史密斯立马抽出挂在门锁里的钥匙。

“晚上好，史密斯先生。”

哦，对，他怎么能忘了肯定有一个人会见证自己的倒霉样子。

门外是混杂着霉味的阴森，门内是泛黄灯光下的温暖，一道门线决绝地分割出明暗，而一个年轻的男人顶着零乱而柔软的黑发、光着脚站在这界线上向史密斯道来晚安。他穿着一件黑色的短袖衫，一条深色的长裤，白皙的胳膊暴露在室内的暖气中，刚冒出来的胡青铺在他干净的脸上，棕色的眼眸染着几点慵懒。他的嗓音澄澈而轻柔，如山间的泉涧，如山谷的清风，它流入史密斯的耳蜗，吹进他的鼻腔。史密斯恍惚间失神，不受控地吸了下鼻子。

完蛋。

一股铁锈味顺着史密斯的呼吸道迅速侵占了他的整个口腔，胁迫着咽喉激起一阵恶心反胃的感觉，让他止不住地咳嗽。

“你怎么了？”青年疑惑地发问，歪着头看向史密斯的脸，注意到了那两个突兀的纸团，“你的鼻子怎么了，被人打了？”

被看穿的史密斯抬手遮脸，惭愧地别过头，躲避着对方热切的目光。他费力地止住令人尴尬的咳嗽，深呼吸，咽下一口气，故作镇定地说：“一个礼物，来自一位女士。怎样？”语毕，他就后悔了，因为对方被他这好似比奇堡章鱼哥的滑稽声音逗笑了——虽然只是嘴角的一个轻微上扬，虽然只是眼角的一条淡淡细纹。

“笑吧，你就笑吧。”史密斯抱怨着，侧身挤进屋内，右手甩开圈在手指上的钥匙，左手抓起餐桌上的一只已经被倒上水的玻璃杯漱起口来。黑发的年轻人没说什么，他安静地带上门，踩着翘边的地板走到史密斯的身边，在史密斯把漱口水吐进厨房的水槽后，把手伸向他警服的衣领，短短的指甲刮过干涸在硬质布料上的血渍。

“拿洗衣液涂一下，要不会留下印子。”他边说着，边抚摸着史密斯的衬衫，指尖描摹红色的轨迹，滑过史密斯敞开的领口，平淡地问道：“你不打算告诉我到底发生了什么吗？”

“一个女人劫车，车是银色的凯迪拉克，就是电影里常见的那种，”史密斯厌恶地盯着他仍然不知道是不是琼斯用来擤鼻涕的纸团，把它们扔进橱柜旁的垃圾桶，身子撑在水池边，任由血滴砸在不锈钢的池底而发出结实的声响，“我们追上了那辆车，可她死活不下车，还送了我这个。”他打开水龙头，让水流把血迹冲进排水口的漩涡，接了一捧水，安慰受伤的鼻腔。

“需要我帮忙吗？”

“不了，安德森先生，”史密斯捏着鼻子说，“很晚了，你该去睡觉了。”

“我为什么要听你的。”被叫到名字的人撇了撇嘴，凑到史密斯面前不客气地检查起他的鼻子，确认没有大碍后调笑着说：“希望我明天早上不会在厨房里看到你失血过多的尸体。”

“那到时候你就意思意思，哭两下吧，谢谢。”史密斯没好气儿地回怼，可安德森没有在意，因为他早就跑了没影儿，只留下一句敷衍的“晚安”回旋在麻雀大小的房间内。

许久，史密斯直起身，用手背抹掉脸上多余的水，望向那间已经关了灯的卧室。

  
三

是的，史密斯并不是一个人住，他有一个室友，托马斯·安德森先生。

不，其实他不叫托马斯·安德森。

如果要刨根问底的话，那就需要把时间拉回到两三个月前的夏天，一个燥热到无以复加的夏季。那天，炽热的太阳在万里无云的高空中肆无忌惮地释放自己的热量，而在这难得的休假日里睡到自然醒的史密斯正叼着牙刷从卫生间踱步到厨房查看自己的早饭还能如何凑合，顺便滑着手机刷新闻。可在他拉开冰箱门时，却听到自己的卧室里传来别的声音，短暂，稍纵即逝。不过，他并没有在意，只当是睡糊涂了、出现了幻听。分秒后，史密斯关上了冰箱，往厨房水槽里吐了口牙膏沫，倚靠着橱柜边刷牙边看手机。他看到自己的警局发布了一条寻人启事，一个长相清秀的男人赫然出现在他的手机屏幕上。就在这时，奇怪的声音再次响起，但和上次不一样的是，这次的声音像是一个沉重的物体外面缠着缓冲物摔在了地板上。

史密斯一愣，赶忙打开水龙头漱口，然后把冲洗过的牙刷扔在水池的一边，在下一次的声音响起之时走向了卧室。

他推开了门。

只见，一个被黑色长风衣裹得严严实实的男人像是被打捞上岸的八爪鱼一样朝天地瘫在窗台前的地板上，一只脚还卡在窗框里。男人见来人了，就摘下了脸上的墨镜，嘴角抽动地向史密斯投去一个尴尬的微笑，干巴巴地开口：“对不起。如果我说，外面又热又晒所以我想进来躲一躲，你会信吗？”

废话，谁会信！

但恪尽职守的好警察史密斯怀着不能让犯罪嫌疑人逃跑的念头，毫不温柔地把男人从地上拉了起来，质问他私闯民宅的原因。

接下来发生的一切将会让史密斯终身难忘。

男人先是说自己是从月球来的，然后说有人在追杀他，最后劈里啪啦地用史密斯每一个单词都听懂了但合成一个整体就宛若是在听天书奇谈一样的话语构建出了一个科幻到超越普通人认知的地外世界。原来，宇宙中存在着一个二进制文明，它们的历史依靠着纯数学的逻辑而发展到了极为先进的阶段，但是，也归功于这理性而自洽的思维，它们的未来遇到了瓶颈，所以，为了获取根植于真随机性中的创造力，它们盯上了生机勃勃的地球文明——在这个充满偶然性和的星球上，人类正在用他们不完美的思考构建希望。因此，“二进制星人”不远万里地降落在了地球的卫星上，在无法被观测到的地方建立了一个秘密基地，并且从地球上掠走了大批人类供其观察和研究。

“你的意思是，”史密斯表情难看地说，“它们把人类囚禁起来，把人类的大脑连接到一个虚拟的系统里，还指望他们能在里面帮着系统升级？”

“是的。”男人点点头。

“然后，你们… …我是说，觉醒的人类，组织成了什么‘锡安’，要和机器决一死战？”

“差不多吧。”

“也就是说，外星人绑架人类的新闻都是真的，飞碟目击事件也都是真的？”

“对，他们说的都是真的。”

“那请问，为什么现在外星人再没来过？”

“这个嘛… …”男人若有所思，“一是地球人现在的科技水平已经可以自如驾驭高清摄影这种东西了，所以外星人根本无法在光天化日之下隐藏自己；二是繁殖这种事情只是细胞间的结合，也不需要天天跑到地球来抓壮丁啊。”

“你叫什么名字？”

“尼欧，”男人语气轻柔地答道，“我叫尼欧，他们也都叫我尼欧。”

“谁？月球人？”

“对。”

“不对，”史密斯把手机举到自称为“尼欧”的男人面前，“你叫托马斯·安德森，有臆想症，精神病院的人正在找你。这是院長和警局刚发的通知。”

闻言，尼欧一把抢过手机，不可置信地看着屏幕上和自己长得一模一样的人脸，仔细地阅读图片上的每一句话，而后，挫败地垂下胳膊，捧着手机的双手无力地放在腿间，带着孤立无援的伤感看向史密斯：“他们在骗人。他们是安插在地球的卧底，甚至连‘托马斯·安德森’这个名字都是他们捏造的。请你一定要相信我，至少，不要赶我走，不要现在就把我丢到马路上去。”

这个人说的每一句话都不可信。史密斯认为自己清楚地知道这一点。但他不知道是不是光线的问题，在这间由于建筑物朝向的原因而无法在上午享受阳光直射的卧室里，“异星来客”白净的脸散发着阴郁的气质，直挺的鼻子完美地镶嵌在他秀气的面部中间，精致的睫毛随着眼皮颤动，棕色的眼睛晶莹剔透得如一颗琥珀，特别是，他的皮肤在紫外线照射不到的地方亮着冷白的光，与他深色的衣服和黑色的短发全然不同，与天边的骄阳形成鲜明的对比。

皎洁。

史密斯抿了下嘴唇，得出一个这样的结论。

皎洁，皎洁如月。

所以一向办事严谨的史密斯鬼使神差地默许了这位不速之客在自己家里安顿的要求。当然，更关键的因素可能要追溯到他后来打开电视看见的第一个新闻报道：

“今日凌晨，一位流浪者在市郊发现一架坠毁的飞船并宣称这是外星人到访地球的证据。目前，军方与国家航天局已介入调查，而根据官方的初步推断，这可能只是返回地球的一架废弃航天器。”

四

随着时间的推移，史密斯习惯了家里多了一个人的事实。仅有一墙之隔的客房里堆上了新购的书籍，卫生间的镜子后面添上了多出来的一把牙刷和另一个人的剃须刀，洗衣机里时常绞进不属于史密斯的衣服，相同的肥皂味儿以截然相反的两种感觉分享了这间公寓的全部日常。

史密斯时不时会在网络上浏览月球的图片，从苏联“月球3号”捕获的模糊相片到中国“嫦娥4号”传回的鱼眼自拍，他知道，月球在人类的眼里早就没有什么秘密了，起码，一个庞大的机械城是不可能安然无恙地立于月球平原之上或者深藏在月球岩层之下。不仅如此，史密斯觉得还有很多东西都禁不起推敲。“二进制星人”从哪来的？它们的生命基础是什么？它们如何建立了一个符合地球人生存需求的环境？从机械桎梏中逃脱的人类是如何适应月球的空气和重力？他们又是如何不依靠“二进制星人”创造的条件却继续在月球上生存呢？月球的引力只有地球的六分之一吧，那这个从月球跑出来的人难道就不会在地球上被压死吗？

特别是，谁来解释解释，这个从先进文明中返回的人，是如何做到对着智能手机思考人生的？

“对不起，系统里的世界还停留在二十世纪末，而‘锡安’… …可能有点像是你们所言的，科技树长歪的世界。所以，我对二十一世纪的人类文明一无所知。”在同居后的某个早晨，他如此回答。

“真是个可信的答案，安德森先生，”史密斯从对方手里夺过手机，“但这不能作为你拒绝去超市的原因。”

“我不知道在二十年的时间差里商品的牌子和种类会变化这么多，五花八门的口味和稀奇古怪的新产品逼得我都要得选择恐惧症了。”被史密斯拒绝使用“尼欧”作为名字的托马斯·安德森靠在史密斯卧室的门框上，沮丧地说道。

“反正我今晚值班，不回来，你自己看着办吧。” 史密斯套上藏青色的制服衬衫，扣子一直系到最后一颗。

“你就是不相信我。”托马斯无奈地叹了口气，手却自然地伸向史密斯的脖颈，用心地平整起他的衣领。

微凉的指尖游走在布料和皮肤之间，突出的骨节抵在史密斯的血脉上，随着血液的流动将这踏实的触感传遍全身，又带着微小的电流涌进史密斯跳动的心脏，激起他心口的一阵痒意。面无表情的警官以刻意凸显的呼吸掩盖过了身体不受控地一惊，他谨慎地抬眼，瞥见托马斯淡粉色的双唇，饱满而湿润。

无论如何。史密斯心想。

无论他自述的经历有多么不真实，无论“尼欧”这个名字所代表的月球奇遇有多么不真实，当史密斯放弃去纠结那些不切实际的故事时，托马斯·安德森这个活生生的人，总归是真实的，他带来的感觉，总归是真实的——因为，这是史密斯看得见、摸得着的。

就好比，在托马斯接受了饭后洗碗的要求后从融进了过多洗洁剂的厨房水槽中飘出的轻盈泡沫，在托马斯担当了周末大扫除的一半责任后由抹布在明净的窗玻璃上划下的清澄水渍，在托马斯掌握了电视遥控器的决策权后在狭窄而陈旧的双人沙发上留下的温情热度，甚至是，在托马斯沐浴后的卫生间内充斥着的氤氲蒸汽，它们都是真实的。

就连发生在他们之间最迷茫的瞬间，也都是那么真实。

史密斯还记得那个夜晚。

他记得，一开始，自己只是不怀好意地怂恿托马斯尝试一下真正的酒精，但他没想到自己也会被搭进去。结果，两个喝得酩酊大醉的酒鬼倒在客厅里，沙发上躺一个，椅子上瘫一个，凭着最后一点清醒的理智展开了一场格外融洽的“星际交流”。

“去他的‘尼欧’，我不相信这个世界上存在这样的人，我觉得你就是‘托马斯·安德森’，地球人，男性，虽然可能真的有精神病。”史密斯坐在从厨房里搬来的餐桌椅上，脖子耷拉着，喃喃道。

“我不是地球人，你能拿我有什么办法，”托马斯发出咯咯的笑声，“我不仅不是地球人，我还是救世主哩。他们都说，我可以战胜系统。”

“为什么？”

“哦，我不知道，我也不知道为什么会存在救世主这种东西。我只是觉得我的生活似真似假，然后… …然后好像是个神婆、呸，是个先知，不对，是个程序让他们找到救世主，所以，我就成救世主了，好神奇… …他们要反抗程序和系统，却要听一个程序的话？”托马斯在沙发上缓慢地翻了个身，“其实我根本不知道怎么去当个救世主，我只是觉得，他们希望我成为救世主，还希望我像一个救世主那样做事… …但是，你有过那种感觉吗？好像一切都有选择，但实际上，你明白，有各种各样的力量环绕在你身边，看着你，等待着你的动作，然后你终于发现，其实你的存在也没那么自由，至少，你不可以选择不去做… …然而，我的出现是被预设过的。”托马斯说着说着，突然从沙发上爬了起来，转身面对史密斯，多半是由血液中的化合物致使的眼角泛红让他的眼神带着些许悲哀：“我竟然还跟他们说我不喜欢对生活失去控制。天啊，我这叫打自己的脸吗？”

“那你想干什么？”史密斯被托马斯片刻间的动作吓了一跳，他直起身子，直视托马斯含着一层泪水的眼睛，被苦涩、发酸的呼吸道逼迫着语气缓和地问道。

“我想… …”托马斯垂眼，手指在沙发的软垫上摩挲着。不知过了多久，他恍然大悟一般地从沙发上弹了起来，闯到史密斯面前，一把抓起警官的胳膊，说：“我想跳舞！”

“你不要仗着自己是喝醉的精神病就可以为所欲为啊！”史密斯登时睁大了眼睛，急忙往回收手，但托马斯使出了浑身的力气把史密斯往自己的方向拉，终于把他拉了起来。

“你不是好奇地球重力明明是月球的六倍而我却没有被拍死在地面上吗，”托马斯从史密斯的裤兜里掏出手机，忽视了自己的手掌在摸索手机的过程中碰到史密斯的大腿根而引起警官躯体的一刻战栗，他揪着对方的右手拇指将其摁在了唤醒屏幕的指纹感应上，之后点开了音乐播放器中的一首歌，“但换个角度想想，地球人在月球的重力下，岂不是要飞起来？这样，月球肯定是个跳舞的好地方。”

“我不会跳舞，我不想去月球。”史密斯摇摇头。

“那你为什么要站起来呢？”

“因为你想跳舞。”

“那为什么我会想跳舞呢？”

“我哪知道，喝醉酒的精神病可以想做什么就做什么。”史密斯翻了个白眼，打了个酒嗝。

托马斯没有接话，他抓着手机，在悠扬的女声和蓝调的吉他中，伴着拍弦的节奏，把头靠在了史密斯的肩膀上。

五

“警官？”

一句硬朗的女声骤然响起，把史密斯从回忆中拉回了现实，令出神儿的警官恍惚间记起鼻梁上残余的痛楚，令他发觉自己实际上是身处灯管还在不停闪烁的审讯室。

“你… …”史密斯难堪地把视线放回了摊在桌面山的审讯记录，草草地看了一眼，“你觉得我会相信你吗？拯救月球？恐怕，连‘崔妮蒂’这个名字都不是真的吧？”

“我也没指望你能相信，也不打算对昨晚的攻击道歉，”崔妮蒂晃了晃手腕上那个与座椅拷在一起的手铐，满不在乎地开口，“我只想问，你认不认识一个叫‘尼欧’的人。我们需要他。”

“我又不知道他长什么样子。”史密斯吐字间全是冷漠，但他的手却不自觉地捏紧了指间的文件。

“托马斯·安德森。我想，这个寻人启事你应该不会没看过。”

“我当然见过，女士，”史密斯说，“莫非你是想说，你们有着同一个院長？”

“你不明白。”崔妮蒂轻蔑地说。

史密斯不想再和这个女人对话，他站起身，径直走出了门。

但是，他有种不好的预感。这个预感或许是出于那一连串他一直抗拒接受的故事，或许是出于女人势在必得的姿态。总之，他的双腿像灌了铅一样无法在走廊上自如地行走，有一股强大的气场在吸引着他回头。

回头吗？

当他在自己的办公桌前坐下时，他仍然无法释怀。他看着趴在桌子上睡大觉的布朗和对着手机屏幕飞快打字的琼斯，因为他们不以为意的态度而更加担心。如果看守崔尼蒂的警卫也是个粗心大意的游手好闲者呢？外星人都能大老远地跑到地球上来，打倒一个警察应该也不在话下吧？呸，自己怎么又想起外星人这等事来了。史密斯的双手支在桌面上，双手捂脸，烦恼着。

回头吗？

可惜，他已经没有机会了。

下一秒，另一个带上墨镜就分不出谁是谁的警员冲进办公室，把睡梦中的布朗吓得差点被自己的口水呛死。史密斯紧张地转过身来，听到一句：“她跑了。”

他的大脑一片空白，连带着一整个下午在他的印象中都是模糊的。警局炸了锅，毕竟，让犯人在眼皮子底下逃走可不是什么值得炫耀的功绩。几乎所有的警员都在焦头烂额地寻找崔妮蒂的踪影，巡逻的同事们甚至连垃圾桶都不愿放过。史密斯被强迫着跟他们一起将时间浪费在寻找落跑的女人上，只是，和其他人不同，他隐约地知道她会去哪，她可能不会找到那里，但一旦她得到了线索，她就一定会去。

她会找到那里吗？

史密斯觉得自己等不了了，他等不到下班时间就冲出了警局，驾车奔驰在还不到晚高峰的马路上，仪表盘精准地卡在最高限速上，心却以比之成倍数的速度飞进了老城区的公寓，思绪无孔不入地钻进那平平无奇却意外温馨的房间里，落在托马斯·安德森的发丝间，变换成无限接近真切的触感。

史密斯等不了。

当他终于出现在了熟悉的居民楼下，他看到了站在门外的安德森先生。

在橘黄色的天空下，他看到了他的安德森先生。

除自己以外，无人会用这个名字称呼他。

“你怎么下来了？”史密斯低声问道。

“等你回来。”托马斯站立在粗糙的石砖上，双手背在身后。他轻薄的深色睡衣和额前的碎发被初秋的晚风吹拂着，可他的瞳仁却泛着深秋枫叶般烂漫的棕红，又如一颗沉默的琥珀，温柔地将史密斯包裹其中。

“你不冷吗？”史密斯走上前去，将托马斯拥入怀中。

“冷啊，”托马斯的嘴唇贴着史密斯的耳边，鼻尖埋进史密斯秋收麦黄一样的金发中，“但我在等你啊。”

“你为什么要等我？”史密斯贪婪地呼吸着他脖颈间、脉搏处同自己相仿的味道——他的肥皂，他的须后水，他的洗发剂。

“因为我想。你说过，我可以想做什么就做什么。”

“那你，能不能不回去？”

“不能，史密斯先生，”托马斯的双手在史密斯的后背游走，勾勒出警官的轮廓，最后，留恋地攀上了史密斯的肩膀，哽咽地开口，“因为我只能在你面前为所欲为罢了。”

尾声

托马斯·安德森走了。

史密斯花了很久才接受了这个事实，因为一个人无法在习惯了另一个人的存在之后还能笑纳他的离开。

尽管史密斯还是无法全然接受托马斯所言的月球奇遇，但感谢安德森先生，他开始经常地仰望月亮，他开始感觉，那个荒芜而寂寥的星球也可以有浪漫的遐想，比如，相信月海其实也是波涛汹涌的汪洋，相信月陆其实也是广袤丰饶的大地，相信月球的山谷中也有徐徐的清风。不过，对于史密斯而言，月球上没有什么救世主，以前不会有、现在不会有、将来也不会有，那里只有一个托马斯·安德森，一个可以想做什么就做什么的托马斯·安德森。

但无论如何，他会等，他会等他回来，就像托马斯在秋叶黄的天空下所做的那样。

即便是从初秋等到深秋，从深秋等到叶落，甚至等到寒冬，他都会等，他会等待再一次的非法闯入，他会等待再一次的狼狈开场白，他会等待在自己又一次分不清门锁的钥匙该往哪里转时自动打开的门，他会等待那句——

“晚上好，史密斯先生。”

史密斯抬头，看见一个穿着黑色长风衣的男人。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 再次感谢所有的朋友，感谢。这篇文是我在写《电脑情缘》时的突发奇想，原因是，我在写文的时候听歌、听Laibach的专辑，直到听到了《Take Me to Heaven》，勾起了我对月球的回忆… …歌是好听的，文写成这么难看是我的责任… …其次，“Men in the Moon”这个俚语是用来形容那些对外界一无所知、与世隔绝的人。最后，本人笔力有限，各位看管要打要走还是手下留情啊啊啊啊啊！
> 
> Ps. “院長”就是我，对，隐藏大BOSS... ...嗯，在lofter或者随缘居上见过我的朋友应该心领神会了吧（没有，滚！


End file.
